


Dance Of The Snakes

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Arranged Marriage, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage Contracts, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Rare Pairings, True Love, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates, Veela Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Harry Potter/Queens Gambit Crossover Fic* Draco Malfoy/Beth Harmon Rare Pair* *Veela Pair/Mating Fic* *Rated Explicit* *Hogwarts Era* *A.U. Crossover*When Beth Harmon turns eleven, she discovers not only is she a pureblooded witch, but her birth family is a direct link with the legendary Salazar Slytherin. Not long after, Minerva McGonagall at the instruction of Beth's birth parents, comes to rescue her from the muggle life she's always known was a lie, and takes her off to the Wizarding World, where she finds out her true identity and heritage, as not only a Veela, but as the Malfoy family's sole heir Draco Malfoy's one and only true mate. As she grows up by his side, the mating bond is strong even as children, and as they both grow and come of age, not only their bond, but their love will blossom in ways that neither expected.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, benny watts/astoria greengrass, draco malfoy/beth harmon
Kudos: 5





	Dance Of The Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my lovely friend Meg. She's the one who got me introduced properly to the Queen's Gambit fandom. And well, I'm sorry about not pairing Beth with Benny, as I know they're your OTP, but I thought this might be interesting, despite the fact that she's not with Benny. (Again, I'm sorry lol) But Benny will be there. I've taken the liberty of changing everything so that Benny is the same age as Draco and Beth, and will be at Hogwarts as well. It's going to take place in the movieverse Hogwarts era. And yes, I know that's awfully a lot of liberties but hey, it will work I'm pretty sure. It will be smutty and romantic at the same time. As you all know I'm known for. And yes, chess will still be involved. I thought it'd be interesting if it was Wizard's Chess instead though. So yes, shall we begin? Or shall I say, shall we dance?

Dance of The Snakes Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue: 

It was the night that Beth Harmon was to turn eleven, and everyone in the girls dormitory at the orphanage had turned out for a small celebration. 

Her closest friend Jolene was by her side, as she pretended to blow out candles on an imaginary cake. 

All the girls tittered with laughter, but the celebrations were cut short when the Headmistress stormed into the room with an unreadable expression.

“Beth Harmon. Please follow me. It seems you have someone interested in adopting you.” She said sternly before quickly turning on her heels and marching back to her office, as the other girls and Beth, looked on in shock. 

“B’s got herself a new family. Well happy damn birthday to you, B.” Jolene murmured as Beth knocked the girl’s shoulder playfully, making a small, but sad smile appear on both their faces. 

“Ms. Harmon!” The Headmistress’s voice echoed throughout the halls of the orphanage, making all of the girls cringe as Beth gave them a sheepish look before making towards the door of the office and the potential new future that now awaited her arrival.

As Beth stepped into the office, she was surprised to see an older woman with grey hair and kind, green eyes that reminded her much of a cat that she swore she had seen when she was younger.

“Ms. Harmon, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She has come all the way from London, with proof that she knew your birth family quite well. And she is going to take you and adopt you into her own care as it seems, you are a very gifted child.” 

Beth saw Professor McGonagall’s eyes flash slightly as the Headmistress said the word gifted with a rather heavy tone.

The Professor gave her a kind smile and shook her hand gently before producing what looked like an old fashioned letter from her coat’s pocket and handing it to her while watching and awaiting her response. 

Beth took the letter, and carefully read over each word. 

Again and again the words began to register slowly in her mind. 

To My Dearest Beth, 

I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you in your short lifetime as it is.

I have made you suffer in ways that will never be forgotten and forgiven, I’m sure.

But, today, on your eleventh birthday, I write to you, giving you the gift that I could never provide. 

The truth is, my dear Beth, is you are more than just smart, and special. 

You are more than just gifted as they say. 

You have abilities that no other possess quite like yourself, and your blood, is the most untainted and as pure as it comes, in a world that is completely up until now, unknown to you. 

Your blood status is what will make you powerful, and your lineage that I am able to gift you, will make you stand tall, much taller than any other. 

For you, my dear, are a pureblood witch. 

A direct ancestor of the legendary Salazar Slytherin himself. 

I know these odd words will make no sense to you at the moment, but I have enlisted the help of some dear friends, and mutual acquaintances of our family, to one day, take you away from the life you have always known, and provide you with one far beyond your wildest dreams. 

Happy birthday, sweet girl. I know for a fact, that by the time you read this, I will not be there by your side for this occasion.

Just know, that this is the way it was meant to be.

And time, and perhaps a bit of magic, will heal all wounds. 

Love,   
Mother 

Tears were streaming down Beth’s eyes as she read the words that she recognized in her mother’s handwriting over and over, yet none of them had yet to make any sense. 

A witch? 

Pureblood? 

In the words of Jolene, what in the hell was she talking about? 

She knew she’d probably go to hell for even thinking that, but at this moment, she really didn’t care. 

Finally raising her eyes to the older woman who sat patiently before her, she only asked one thing, the one that she wanted to know more than anything else. 

“When do we leave?” Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding.

The girl was exactly like her mother and father in every way. 

Quick, witty and very precise with not only her words, but the potent use of her magic. 

She glanced over to where the poor Headmistress of the orphanage was now in a dead faint on the floor. 

The young girl hadn’t noticed that she had caused the woman to black out, purely by unconsciously wanting revenge on her for all the pain that she had caused. 

She pursed her lips together, knowing that the girl’s magic was far more of an undertaking than one she could manage on her own. 

But, she knew of the family that the girl would be most akin with.

And knew that it was her only choice, to reach out to the girl’s mother’s old friends. 

The Malfoys. 

The Malfoy’s family lineage was along the same ones of the girls, and were notorious for their use of the dark arts, being solid follower of Lord Voldemort himself. 

The darkness that the girl emulated through her use of already unconscious magical abilities, was so heavy though that she knew that only the Malfoys would be able to help her harness it in such a way, as to not be a danger to herself or others, at least not by accident.

She knew that the Headmaster of Hogwarts wasn’t going to approve of her placement of the girl going to the Malfoy’s.

But she knew it was the only choice. 

The only logical solution to one that may just have no easy answer to begin with.

“Professor, when do we leave?” She heard the girl say, now realizing that she had been caught up in her own thoughts.

She also noticed that the girl didn’t seem to notice the muggle woman was either now passed out or dead, sprawled across her own carpet in her office.

She shook her head with a dark expression before smiling faintly at the girl and holding out her hand for her to take. 

“Right now, dear. Please, follow me.” 

Without another glance at the woman on the floor, or the room around her, the girl took her hand and apparated for the very first time, before falling into a deep darkness, exhausted by her first of many magical journeys. 

End of Prologue

Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Beth Harmon had arrived in the Wizarding World.

Her new mentor, an old acquaintance of her birth family, Professor Minerva McGonagall had given her a crash course in everything she really needed to know about the new world and identity that she had taken a great liking to.

Minerva hadn’t had to explain very much, since Beth was indeed no ordinary child, or witch. 

She was wise beyond her years, and Minerva was certain that the young heir to the Malfoy name, Draco would take an instant liking to her. 

Which was why she had contacted Lucius and Narcissa as soon as they reached Hogwarts, eager to introduce them to the child of a pair of long lost friends, they knew all too well.

Minerva hadn’t told Beth about who her father was, or that he was closer than she could’ve ever expected.

For the moment, she believed that for the sake of the girl, keeping the father’s identity to herself may just be in her best interest. 

Lucius had flooed over almost immediately that night and demanded to see the girl that his late friends, had indeed produced. 

But Minerva had stood firm on waiting until the right moment, when the girl was settled in their world enough, to introduce them and possibly reveal who her parents, truly were.

Lucius had been livid enough almost to curse the old witch when he left her to return to his home, knowing that he would have to return for the girl at a later time.

Inconvenient, but fairly understandable, considering who her parents were. 

He let out a growl as he stalked through the fire place and into the mansion’s living room, purposely seeking out Narcissa who he knew was anxious for news of the child they had previously known nothing about.

“Cissa! Come here.” He murmured quietly, knowing that wherever she was, their unique bond would allow her to hear him no matter how far away. 

“Where is she, Lucius?” She cried aloud as he shushed her as soon as she appeared from the next room. 

“You mustn’t wake Draco, my love. It’s awfully late. He’ll need his rest.” 

Narcissa stomped her foot as powerful magic, surrounded them both making Lucius feel slightly hot and dare say, a bit more energized than he was a few moments before. 

“Where is she Lucius Malfoy? You said you were going to fetch the girl. I don’t see the girl. So, where is she?”

Lucius held up his hands in a placating manner knowing that his wife’s own magical abilities were definitely not ones to trifle with in any sense of the word. 

He shook his head, feeling that the truth would be better, than keeping her in the dark.

“Minerva insists that she stay at the school until she’s more acclimated to our world. After all, she’s been living a lie as a muggle for as long as she can remember. She knows nothing of who she is and where her place in our world ought to be.” 

Narcissa’s eyes flashed with a fury, no doubt more angry at the situation than at him. 

“How could they not tell us? That they had had a child? A girl? The one thing we could never have?” Narcissa’s voice weakened in a rare display of emotion and Lucius took her into his arms gently, knowing that the tears were soon to follow. 

“I know it is painful, to think that they wouldn’t tell us of this precious gift. But darling, they have left us with her in our care. And she is, in every way, shape and form going to be exactly what Draco needs, for the rest of his life. You must trust the process, although it be hard to wait for her, she will be here with us soon enough. And know that she was born to take her place, by Draco’s side.”

It was then that the floor from the hallway creaked and both looked up to see that their son, Draco, sole heir to the Malfoy legacy, was standing awkwardly, apparently ashamed he had gotten caught overhearing their private words. 

“Ah, it seems that we’ve woken Draco. Come sit, son. I suppose you should know a bit of what to look forward to in the coming days.” 

Draco carefully made his way over to where Narcissa and Lucius sat on a long velvet sofa, and looked up at his parents with a mix of confusion and excitement.

“Son, do you know of what a Veela is?” Lucius asked as his eyes twinkled and Narcissa looked down fondly at their only child. 

Draco looked even more confused, but recognition appeared slightly in his own eyes.

“Yes, father. Sort of. It’s a rare breed of our world, isn’t it?” 

Lucius nodded and exchanged a look with Narcissa before smiling gently down at him.

“Yes. Indeed. A rare breed that is unlike any other magical creature that we know to exist. One so rare, that it only exists among our kind, the purebloods. The Sacred 28 only have had two cases of Veela heritage in any of the families that exist within the circle. Do you know who perhaps one of them might be?” 

Narcissa giggled and Lucius chuckled as they watched Draco’s eyes go from sleepy to very awake at that exact moment. 

“It’s us, isn’t it, Father? We’re Veelas. Pureblooded Veelas.” 

Lucius barked out a laugh as the full understanding in his son’s expression finally dawned on him.

“Yes, Draco. We are, in fact one of the two only Veela families in the circle. Your mother and I, are what are considered, a mated Veela pair, who shared what is called a mating bond. When we entered The Sacred 28, we had the pleasure of meeting the only other pureblooded mated Veela pair. Your mother was already pregnant with you, the female in the other pair had yet to conceive, but we had hoped in time, that if she did, it would benefit both our unique lineages.”

Draco looked again, quite confused, as he was eleven and rather young for talk of mating and pairs and bonding.

His mother sent him a devious wink making him giggle lightly at his parent’s playful antics. 

“Oh Draco, my child. My dear boy, you will soon come to see all that this life has to offer you. Including, your very own mate of which you will bond with, when you come of age, in your time.”

Draco’s eyes looked very close to popping out of his head as he realized that the girl that his parents had been talking about, was who they were referring to. 

“The girl. The one that’s coming to live with us soon, she’s my mate?” He asked as his young brain struggled to comprehend all that he was learning that night.

Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded, confirming his suspicions. 

Draco blushed hard and looked to ground, but smiled lightly at the thought of having a girl who was meant for him and only him, forever.

He knew very little of Veelas, but knew that as soon as the girl, his mate, arrived, he would take them both directly to the mansion’s expansive library and research all they could so they would know well in advance everything that they should.

“Is that alright with you, my boy? A mate of your own? She’s exactly your age. A month or so younger it seems. And, very witty and bright from what we’ve heard. Which, reminds us very much of her parents, our dear friends, who were more like family than anything to both your mother and I. The girl’s parents chose to hide her amongst the muggles since she was born because of the threat that would’ve been too great for her, if she had been brought to our world too soon. Her mother has unfortunately perished fairly recently. And her father, will be awaiting to reunite with her when she is old enough to understand everything in time.” 

Draco nodded and drank up information on his mate like a sponge, already feeling a slight bond, although faint, the girl he had yet to meet, that would one day, become his everything.

“Now, with that being said, she should be ready to transition to our home in a few days time. Until then, it’s off to bed for you. You’re quite a sharp young lad, but you’re still young. And need rest. You’ll know when she arrives. Your body won’t be able to deny her presence once she is around you. It will affect you both immediately. In the most potent way. But, you won’t have much to do about that until you’re older and come of age as a pair. Until then, relish in the fact that she will be coming. And dream sweet dreams knowing that your mate, will probably be dreaming of you as well.” Lucius murmured as he took both Draco and Narcissa into his arms and gave them a loving squeeze.

Draco let out a sleepy yawn, and Narcissa got up and took his hand, to lead him back to bed while Lucius sat wondering what life would bring the two newest pair in their legacy, and how exactly they would grow to love one another as each moment passed.


End file.
